


Nightmares Can Kill

by Creepy_Hikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crime, Gore, M/M, Pain, Secrets, Thriller, Torture, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Hikari/pseuds/Creepy_Hikari
Summary: A Weird Mission. Secrets to Uncover. Mysteries to be Revealed. Memories that should have stayed Silent and Buried.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Nightmares Can Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Tsunade was looking at the paper in front of her, taking a deep breath before moving her gaze towards the shinobis in front of her. A pile of papers covered the Hokage’s desk but the only file that seemed to be important in that moment was a light, red folder with some papers inside. Only one word was stamped on the cover: CONFIDENTIAL. The Godaime sighed heavily before pushing the pile of meaningless documents, requests and permissions away from her sight, allowing her to take a good look at the team she so carefully chose after days and days of thinking and…drinking to get some divine intervention. Not exactly a “hokageish” thing to do but…there was still Tsunade under that uncomfortable and not really wanted title she got stuck with. She stood up suddenly, her hands heavily laid over the fallen papers to hold her weight while she handled over the folder, starting to talk.

  * Your next mission is a B-ranked one. It consists in understanding what the hell is going on in Kumogakure. There have been many kidnappings, murders and disappearances all in and around the city. Our client gave us proof that this could be potentially threatening to our Region and insists on the claim that something is wrong there.



Another deep sigh could be heard by everybody, and so the discussion started once again.

  * The Payer hinted us that there MAY be something dark lurking around there regarding the higher ranks of Kumo. Since this is not the first time that the Lighting Government has hid something from us...I will not let a possible threat to our village slide through my fingers just because we ignored what could be a conspiracy theory as well as a serious matter.



For a second, she stopped again, looking at the pearly eyes in front of her, not shore whether to bring the subject up or not. Hell, there wasn’t time for pity. She sat down again, taking a pen and starting to scribble her sign here and there on the papers, just to keep her hands occupied. Tsunade herself hated to think about that…what fucking morons could people be.

  * No one wants another Hyuuga Affair to happen. I won’t let it happen should it cost my Title!



She suddenly realized that her voice had raised without her noticing, it was Sakura’s flinch that made her realize it. For a split of a second her eyes met the icy ones in front of her. Had it really been a good idea to involve Hyuuga Neji in this mission? His byakugan was certainly needed for such mission: Hinata was a fine kunoichi but still…her byakugan was nothing compared to his. The real question was whether the freshly promoted Jonin would be able to handle the emotional weight of it all. Tsunade looked at him for what felt like an infinite second. His eyes were...emotionless. He was just staring back at her, his figure in perfect standing position, waiting for further instruction and apparently untouched by the fact that the topic discussed was in fact his father’s death. The Godaime cleared her throat before continuing.

  * Kakashi, you will be the Team Leader. At your side I figured that the two geniuses here will definitely help out. Sakura and Ino will provide you the medical support and strength you may need, and finally, Kiba and Akamaru will definitely help out in your research. Any questions?



For a second nobody seemed to be intentioned to speak, but eventually the the lazy hand of Shikamaru Nara was lifted towards the ceiling.

  * Two Jonin and four Chunin for a B-ranked mission. Isn’t it too much?



Tsunade basically killed him with a sharp look. That Nara was as annoying as genial. Obviously, it wasn’t a simple B rank mission.

  * Nara, I know you are asking the question for the sole purpose of being a pain in the ass, but I will not tolerate this kind of sarcasm any longer. You need to enter the Lighting Region safely and only a B ranked mission will cause no trouble to you. Officially you are investigating on the disappearance of this family.



The Godaime opened the file in front of her showing to everyone the picture of a normal family. A man, a woman, two children and what seemed to be a shop behind them.

  * This is the Yamoda Family. They were born in Konoha and moved to the Lighting Region to open a weaponry shop after concession from the Third Hokage. They are citizens of Konohagakure at all effects, permanent hosts of Kumogakure. They disappeared three days ago leaving only their dead dog in front of their shop. None of the weapons were stolen, so Kumogakure closed the case as a simple flee of the family. Our Client knew them very well and he claims that something sinister happened. More so, they haven’t been spotted anywhere nor they have come back home here.



Tsunade pulled out another couple of pictured from the file, showing them to the team.

  * This masked ANBU has been spotted multiple times during the last month, wondering around the area where the Yamodas lived. He is not one of ours, and neither Kumogakure’s. This subject appeared...and the family vanished. Same happened to these other families.



More pictures were put on the table. Pictures of normal families attached to pictures of weird looking figures seemingly stalking them.

  * Something is wrong here and the Yamoda Family just gave us the right to investigate around the area. I’m sure I do not have to explain to you that keeping a low profile is necessary in order to avoid problems. Konoha and Kumogakure are yet to become real allies but at the same time a Konoha family and who knows how many others have vanished. It is our duty to find out what happened. For the Yamodas, and for Konoha itself.



She finally let go of the folder, giving it to Kakashi who put it in the back of his pocket as if it were a useless postcard or something like that. He looked back at the Hokage, noticing how nervous she was, biting her lower lips softly while finishing off the explanation.

  * Long story short guys, keep the face of the B ranked mission. You will be there just to investigate the Yamoda case. You know Nothing of these other families and most important of all, you know Nothing about the masked unsub. Understood? You leave tomorrow at dawn. Don’t screw anything up.



She stood up from her chair once more and look at all the shinobis in front of her with a severe gaze. No one talked, they just nodded and turned around before leaving, Sakura and Ino first, probably scared just by the idea of having they’re Shisho angry at them.

Tsunade waited for all the youngsters to leave, clearing her throat to capture Kakashi’s attention just in time to stop him from leaving too.

  * Kakashi I need to speak to you alone regarding the details of the mission.



The copy nin simply nodded, coming back to the table, sitting in front of it and for the first time putting down his book to face the Godaime. She could finally let her body relax a bit, sitting down with a hand at the side of her forehead, a concerned look on her face as she sighed pulling off a little flask of sake, taking a sip before starting to talk.

  * Hyuuga Neji has applied for ANBU as soon as he became Jonin. This mission will determine if he really is fit to be a member of the secret services. I know you left Kakashi, but what I am asking is just a supervision and a report about his behavior on the field. This mission has many links to his past and I want to make sure that he can handle the life he applied for. Will you do it?



Kakashi looked at her and simply nodded, staring then out of the window…following the path of a bird flying in the sky. Another tragedy that could have been avoided…

  * The Hyuuga kid wants to flee from his family does he. I can’t certainly blame him for it. ANBU means no more orders from the main branch, no more fear of having his head blown up because of some stupid rules. Gai told me many times about that kid’s obsession with being perfect and worthy of his clan’s name. If I may speak honestly Godaime, I’m not sure I’m the best choice for supervising him. I never trained with that boy nor my team had. I know nothing of him as a person nor as a ninja. Are you sure that my opinion will be accurate enough?



The copy nin watched Tsunade close her eyes, before looking directly into his uncovered one.

  * You saw Uchiha Sasuke deteriorating to the point of escaping with Orochimaru. You are the only one who has experience with such troubled kids. Gai may be his Sensei but you are the most experienced in this...let’s say field. I put my total trust in you. As a former ANBU you will judge him on my behalf and as Team Leader you will estimate whether to keep him or send him back home. I hope for the best obviously...but it won’t be easy.



Kakashi sighed turning his eyes back to the sky. He clearly remembered the Hyuuga boy freaking out at the Chuuning exam, both with Hinata and Naruto. Gai had spent a whole afternoon talking to him about the situation…

_-Kakashi...how do you...take care of Sasuke?_

_It sounded like a weird question coming from the all mighty youthful green shinobi sat in front of him. It wasn’t like Gai to sound this afflicted. Kakashi sighed sitting at his side, closing the book he was reading and looking right into his eyes._

  * _Sasuke is a very particular genin. You can feel his rage even in his sleep. He finds his strength in the thought of vengeance towards his brother. I try to do my best to give him what he wants._



_I teach him new techniques and by teaching him how to control them I inevitably also teach him how to control himself. I do not push him to be friendly with the other two...i’d rather put them into situations where they must collaborate in order to succeed. The results are slow...but still showing._

_Gai looked at him before cringing his fingers in a fist and slamming it to the ground, his frustration showing like never before._

  * _He doesn’t allow me to go near him. Since the first day he did everything by himself. He decides when to call the others for training and how to train. I tried to give my team all kind of missions but...but none seemed to be enthusiastic enought for him! He constantly makes Lee feel like a failure. He treats Tenten with a cold respect as if she was a total stranger to him despite all they time they spent together as a team. He never talks about anything other than training and missions. Never a smile, never some…. lightness in his young poor heart._



_He appeared to zone out for a moment, clenching his fist to the point of bleeding._

  * _..with Hinata...I cannot believe how fool I’ve been to allow that match to take place. I knew Neji was a ticking bomb just waiting for the right moment to explode. I’ve seen him countless times being teased by the other Hyuuga members, calling him names and making absurd assumptions of any kind just to make him loose his temper, which he never lost before today. I used to follow him home to ensure he was ok, as I did with the other two...and many, many times I saw his own grandfather calling him a failure or pointing out even the slightest defect or mistake. I wanted to...punch that freaking bast…_



  * _Woh woh Gai calm down…_



_Kakashi blocked his hand right on time before he could do any damage to the poor tree behind them. He never swas Gai this worried before. They both sat still for a moment, before Gai started talking again.It seemed like he was about to explode himself if he didn’t spill everything out, right at that moment._

  * _His eyes scared me Kakashi. He looked at Hinata with such hate…. how can I do something about it? I regret to say this but I started to worry that…that he will turn out to be another Uchiha Itachi sooner or later._



_The copy-nin looked at him, surprised to hear such words coming out of his mouth. He was truly worried; anyone could see that. But him, Maito Gai, being scared to the point of thinking his student will turn into a mass murderer? He sighed and put a hand on the Green Jonin’s shoulder_

  * _He won’t become another Uchiha Itachi. He has you as his sensei. And I know your youthful irritating philosophy will help him somehow. Just be yourself and do not push him into doing things he may be uncomfortable with. Play smart and thing will take the right turn._



_That said….he stood up, put his hands in his pockets and walked away, not wanting to stay there a second more. Gai was right...the kid had such a homicidal aura that even his nerves had jumped a little when they all rushed to stop him from blowing Hinata’s heart off her body. That was a Final strike. The moment he stopped Neji he felt his wrist,so was so full of chakra that his own hand felt numb for hours. No joking with the Hyuuga’s juuken, that was for sure. He only hoped for the boy that no extreme measures would be taken into consideration for trying to murder the Heir of the Clan._

Lost in his thoughts…. Kakashi had zoned out not answering Tsunade in the first place. She looked at him slightly worried, waiting for him to come back to reality. Finally, he seemed to snap out of his own mind as he looked at her, bowing his head before turning to the door.

  * I will do my best, Hokage-sama.



  * Maan I hate the Lighting Region!



Shouted Kiba accompanied immediately by Akamaru barking in agreement with him as always.

  * Why didn’t she just send a couple of ANBU’s to do this work? Undercover B-ranked mission, does she think we’re all smarty pants like Nara?



Shikamaru sighed heavily, squeezing the top of his nose with two fingers.

  * ..you really have the brain of a dog. She just underlined the importance of not creating problems with Kumogakure. Don’t you think that sending ANBUs could be seen as a threat to the government?



The dog nin looked at him crossing his arms, staring with enraged eyes just because the shadow nin made him feel stupid for a split of a second.

  * First of all the brain of the dog is far more intelligent that your so called smart-ass, second of all…



  * Kiba shut up! Gosh you are so noisy! I can’t believe I’m going to have to deal with you for a whole mission!



Shouted Ino rotating her eyes and putting a hand in her hair to revive them a little.

  * Oh oh miss I-cannot-keep-my-mouth-shut has spoken! Don’t you have a hair straightener to use or something?



Kiba laughed alongside Akamaru, jumping on the nearest roof to avoid Ino’s kick directed to his privates. Sakura was trying to hold her laugh as much as she could...and Shikamaru looked at the ridiculous scene, anticipating the obvious failure of the mission even before starting it. The only one who wasn’t a total pain in the ass was the Hyuuga, walking alongside him silently and...sensually somehow. Shikamaru gave him a quick stare trying not to get noticed. His long dark hair were being pushed by the light wind of the afternoon, his white vest both hid and exposed the toned body of the young shinobi. And best of all...those glacial eyes full of emptyness…directly staring at him.

His instinct told him to look away but he knew better than that. He needed to provide an explanation for his staring.

  * Neji… what exactly is the Hyuuga Affair?



Shit. Couldn’t he ask something less… sensitive?! Besides the fact that he already knew what it was, he noticed that the others stopped their chitchat to listen up with curiosity.

  * Yeah man...What’s that? Your uncle having an affair with some Thunder Woman? I’ve heard they’re quite spicy ones, unlike you Hyuugas.



Kiba laughed naively, thinking he just made the joke of the day. Unfortunately for him, after the laugh had faded, he encountered a homicidal look from Neji’s icy eyes, now adorned with veins all over them. Shikamaru became pale as a ghost hearing that idiotic joke. Did he really have some brain damage? Not even Naruto would have said something THAT stupid!

  * For your information Kiba...the Hyuuga Affair is the name the press gave to a dispute that took place between the Hyuuga Clan and Kumogakure when Hinata was kidnapped at three years old, the day of her birthday. My uncle killed the Head Ninja of the group and retrieved her accusing Kumogakure heavily for the Attempt, having seen the lighting hitai-ate on the men’s foreheads. Kumogakure denied any involvement in the incident and since Konoha had killed their Head “for no reason” during a simple visiting trip, they asked for Hiashi’s body as a payback.



Kiba looked at him confused and slightly embarrassed by his own joke, still not fully understanding the situation.

  * ..but I am pretty sure I saw Hiashi-sama a couple of days ago so...did they pay money or something instead?



Shikamaru felt a distinctive shivering down his spine and for a second. Now he Really feared for Kiba’s life. Neji turned to him and took a step forward, coming face to face to him. Even Akamaru was scared at that point lowering his ears and lying on the ground as much as he could.

  * You want to know what happened? Since my father was Hiashi’s identical twin the council decided to hand HIM over instead of their precious main branch member. The Hyuuga Affair is basically my father dying for your stupid teammate.



He let out a soft breath before smirking and continuing.

  * Be thankful to the senseis if that useless scared bitch is just in the hospital and not in the obitorium. That’s where she has been supposed to be for many years. I was just about to finish off a job interrupted long ago. And now that you know….do me a favor, shut up and do not bother me during this mission if you don’t want to end up like her..or worst. I don’t think you understood but that strike could have shattered her organs like a glass thrown of the floor. Imagine you or your beast taking that strike.



The Hyuuga chuckled almost sadistically, not moving until Kiba looked away, not able to reply anything and trying to not punch that bastard in the face. Neji simply nodded to the others, turned on his heels and left. He wasn’t stupid…that maniac was dangerous, and he wasn’t certainly joking. From what he’d seen so far he never joked about anything. The moment he saw Hinata in the hospital, her life-threatening condition after what was in the end just a light blow compared to the one he charged at her right before the end of the match…if that much damage was the result of a light hit…he didn0t even want to think about what would have happened to his teammate if the senseis didn’t stop that lunatic in time. He swallowed and gave the Hyuuga a last hateful gaze before turning himself to leave, only to be thrown to the ground by both Sakura and Ino who had just punched him right on the nose with a combo fist. Before anyone could reach anyhow Shikamaru used the Kagemane no Jutsu on all of them, paralyzing any possible move from any of them.

  * See you at the doors at dawn. And please stop hitting one another, you’re supposed to be ninjas, not children playing war. Kiba ha said and idiotic thing and got scared enough by Neji, needless to say that your punch just made our team weaker since Kiba’s nose is the reason he’s here in the first place. I thought you would be smarter Ino, and you too Sakura. Neji is perfectly able to stand his ground, aybe too much, but punching Kiba for his stupidity doesn’t do the trick and you should have known better. From now on keep your hands in your pocket and you Kiba, shut your mouth. I’ll have a talk with Neji too but that was NOT the time to joke around. And don’t any of you dare to say a word.



Shikamaru sighed looking at the pathetic scene in front of him, opting to leave before going totally crazy. This mission didn’t look good. At all. Moreover, he just scolded his teammates as his mother would have done. That was some real concern to keep in mind.

  * Now that we’re all clear, see you at the main doors at dawn. You two heal him up, we need his nose. Goodnight.



He walked home feeling more and more anxious about the mission. Too weird…Tsunade hadn’t really explained anything, his teammates were already on the edge of lashing at each other’s throat like wolves and there were personal matters involved too. Obviously Tsunade couldn’t send Hinata to Kumogakure, but was it okay to send Neji? He looked at the sun lowering over the horizon and decided to lie down looking at the pink clouds in the sky. He had one night of peaceful sleep before leaving Konoha for that mission. He closed his eyes breathing slowly...trying to calm his heart down. He couldn’t already be that nervous...he had to calm down. If Tsunade chose them...there had to be a reason. Having Sakura as a fully trained medic-nin meant that probably somebody would get hurt. Ino also had some medical knowledge and she could use the Yamanaka techniques to gather information, good strategy so far. Kiba had an incredible sense of smell and so did Akamaru, obvious reason to have him on the field. And Neji… yes, Neji had the byakugan, an incredible and indispensable weapon to have…but was it really needed when they had kakashi and his sharingan? Too little information to formulate a theory. He would have had to wait patiently. A smile came up to his face...making him laugh a little. Why was he thinking about sleeping in the same tent with Neji before such a mysterious and probably dangerous mission?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here's Creepy_Hikari aka ex Addition_and_Abstinence. I feel the need to explain why i'm going to re-upload my fanfiction, aka ex Dare To Remember, with various changes and (I hope) good additions. Long Story short, this story started as a gift for my good pen-friend Littlegirl9 (btw check her works, she is amazing) but it also turned into a thrilling story for whom I thought were my friends, my family. For they're sake I censored myself quite a lot, limiting the story from the beginning. I was happy to do so until they dumped me with a whatsapp message, telling me how they met without me, sent private screens to one another and so much more shit that I couldn't bare to even read my work without painful memories and anger filling me more than Orochimaru did with Sasuke. Bad joke I know, sorry I'm an perv, yet i'm still laughing whilst writing. Besides this...back to the boring stuff. I was about to cancel all the chapter from my PC and...NO. This still is a gift to Littlegirl9, and this time it will be MINE to write. No censorship, no connection to anyone. I refuse to have my writings annihilated by some jerks. They're not worth a single word of my story.
> 
> Sorry for the long explanation but I really felt the need to apologize to every person who followed me and my story. I owed you an apology and I will make it up. First chapter didn't need much change, you'll hardly find anything different. Just trust me...It will be Hell. It will be Magic.
> 
> Love to all of you,  
> Creepy_Hikari


End file.
